beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Phi
is a character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade, Revive Phoenix 10 Friction. He is the main antagonist of Turbo, and the elder twin brother of Hyde. After defeating his brother and consuming Dread Hades' power, Phi transformed his Beyblade into Dread Phoenix 10 Friction. Appearance Phi is a tall, fair skinned man with long white hair and heterochromia eyes: a blue right eye and a red left eye. His attire consists of a space-cadet blue sweatshirt with white borders on the sleeves and a red symbol, a crimson coat with a three-pronged tail and a shade of yellow borders and stripes, a white belt with indigo studs and buckle with an orange-red border, indigo diamond-shaped earrings, and burgundy pants fused with a pair of shoes. After obtaining Dread Phoenix, Phi changed his attire to a black, gloved bodysuit similar to his younger brother's, but with dark-red lines on the torso, arm sleeves, and legs. The suit also sports a silver full-connected pauldron with three hexagons, a sleeveless black coat connected underneath it with a white border and interior, a three-pronged tail that ends with red tips and red flames at the base, and a two-segmented silver belt that doesn't connect and sports a dark-red hexagon on each tip. When he uses his dark power, his eyes' sclerae turn black, his voice becomes distorted, and Revive Pheonix and his aura also changes from its fiery red-orange color to a dark purple. After having Dread phoenix, his aura become more darker. Personality Phi initially presented himself as calm, polite and soft-spoken at the time of his debut. During his time in the Battleship Cruise, he appeared introverted and kept to himself. As the season went on however, he revealed himself to be a crazed, psychotic and power-hungry individual with an evil presence radiating from him and his Bey, Phoenix. Due to his connection to his Bey, Phi has a thirst for conflict and destruction, as he watched the battles during the cruise to see who would be a worthy opponent, even as he destroyed Laban's Vise Leopard, and broke Kyle Hakim's phone when the latter tried to gather intel on him. He also likes to toy with his opponents, as he taunted Valt and promised he'll crush his Beyblade. Phi is later revealed to be rather immature and petulant despite his age, as his desire for destroying Beys originally stemmed from not getting the Bey he wanted in his youth. This is carried into the present day, where he still held a grudge against his brother for it. Even after defeating him and taking Hades, he still sought to destroy Beys for no reason other than because he wanted to. He even apparently has the mentality of a spoiled child as well, referring to Aiger and other people as his "toys" and saying how he wants to "play" with them. Phi is very destructive, (even being aptly titled 'Lord of Destruction') insanely powerful and has an incredibly strong resonance with his bey Dread Phoenix. He has destroyed 5 beys including Free's Geist Fafnir in Episode 43 and Shu’s Turbo Spryzen as of Episode 47, as a testament to how strong and ruthless of a Blader he has become. Phi also has the ability to corrupt his opponents, as he was responsible for causing Aiger's dark power (whom he ironically cured), and attempted to corrupt Shu during their battle, but failed (this was because Shu was able to break free from corruption in the past and knew how to resist it). Despite his love for destruction, the manga reveals that Phi is surprisingly cultured, and is shown to to enjoy tea, playing the piano, and reading literature books. Biography Background In the past, Phi and his brother, Hyde were raised in Dread Tower and were of noble birth, but when their butler presented them with Dread Hades and Revive Phoenix, Hyde claimed Hades first, which angered Phi as he originally wanted Hades. Phi demanded Hyde to give Hades to him, but his brother adamantly refused, which made him choose Phoenix instead. This put a severe strain on the brothers' relationship in the present. Beyblades * Revive Phoenix 10 Friction: Phi's primary Beyblade in ''Turbo''. * Dread Phoenix 10 Friction: Phi's upgraded Beyblade in ''Turbo'', which he made using a fragment of Hyde's Dread Hades 11Turn Zephyr'. Special Moves * Phoenix Break: Phoenix's Friction Performance Tip's rubber edge grinds against the stadium and gains a huge speed and power boost to deal massive damage. * Revive Impact: Phoenix jumps into the air using gravity to further increase the speed and power of its fall to crash into the opponent's Bey with amazing force. * Revive Crush: After a big impact, Phoenix's armor ring gets knocked off. It then crashes down on the Bey while Phoenix smashes into the Bey at the same time, causing serious damage. * Dread Crush: A stronger version of Revive Crush where, after Phoenix absorbs a big attack its Dread Armor flies off then falls back down on the opponent as Phoenix crashes into the opponent causing massive damage. * Dread Cannon: When Phoenix's Dread Armor falls on the stadium floor, it can hit it to send it flying at the opponent for a powerful attack. This move also has a variant similar to Dread Gravity in episode 47, where Phoenix rapidly circles around the opponent and traps them in the center by continuously launching its armor at them. * Dread Cannon Crush: Phoenix uses its Dread Cannon technique to send the Dread Armor flying at the wall; it then ricochets, and hits the opponent at the same time as Phoenix, dealing massive damage. * Dread Break: A stronger, more powerful version of Phoenix Break. * Double Dread Cannon: Phoenix knocks the Dread Armor at the opponent, then after it rebounds it knocks it at the opponent a second time, for a double attack. * Diving Dread Cannon Crush: Phoenix and the Dread Armor hit the wall to skyrocket into the air to hit the opponent with its powerful pincer attack in midair. * Final Dread Impact: Phoenix uses the wall to fly into the air, then falls back down, using gravity to increase its speed and fall on the opponent like a meteor to do massive damage. It is similar to Revive Impact. Battles Relationships Aiger Akabane Phi took an interest in Aiger during the Luinor Cup, because of Aiger's strong bond with Achilles. Since then, Phi began watching over Aiger, waiting for when he would become an opponent worthy to destroy. Laban Vanot Phi destroyed Laban's Vise Leopard after Laban tried to read his future. Kyle Hakim Phi destroyed Kyle's phone when he tried to cheat. Phi also taunted Kyle many times on the Battleship Cruise. Hyde Hyde is Phi's younger twin brother and both share a condition called Heterochromia iridum. While the two initially had little interaction at first, flashbacks of their past revealed that when the brothers were first presented with Revive Phoenix and Dread Hades, Phi originally wanted Dread Hades, but Hyde claimed it first. When he demanded that Hyde give the bey to him, he refused and kept Hades to himself which left their relationship severely strained. This was even more so confirmed after Phi broke Hyde's Dread Hades and used a fragment from its layer to transform Revive Phoenix into Dread Phoenix. They make up in the final two episodes. Evel Oxford Evel helped to create Phi's new beyblade and continually shows interest in collecting data on Phoenix. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Phi, Phi/Gallery. Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Turbo * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13|''Episode 13 - Lúinor Cup! Final Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Raging Dragon! Brutal Lúinor!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Trial By Fire! Defeat Lui!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Epic Voyage! Battleship Cruise!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Sword of The Legendary Hero!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Ghost Ship! Adventure of The High Seas!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Super Rumble! Beyathlon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Explosive Flames! Revive Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Cooperation! Tag-Team Battle!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Three-Way Stand-Off!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Operation: Protect The Bey Stars!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Achilles Vs. Xcalius!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - Super Dragon! Geist Fafnir!]] (Dream) * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - The Battleship Cruise! Final Voyage!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Road to Glory!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Valt Vs. Aiger!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Dark Prince! Dread Hades!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 37|''Episode 37 - Turbo Clash! Showdown at The Dark Citadel!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 41|''Episode 41 - Hyde vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 42|''Episode 42 - Battle Royale! Beyblade Heroes!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 43|''Episode 43 - Lord of Destruction! Dread Phoenix!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 44|''Episode 44 - Turbo Training! Xavier's Kingdom!]] (Illusion) * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 46|''Episode 46 - Take Flight! Aerial Showdown!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 47|''Episode 47 - Spirit of Flame vs. Lord of Destruction!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 48|''Episode 48 - Blading Together! Turbo Awakening!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 49|''Episode 49 - Aiger vs. Phi!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 50|''Episode 50 - Aiger's Turbo Resonance!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 51|''Episode 51 - Bonding! Aiger vs. Valt!]] Quotes * "The pleasure's all mine, Valt. I've come to play." -his first words to Valt in his debut episode. * "Hear my words, Phoenix will destroy all other beys!" - Before the nine Bladers on the Battleship Cruise begin the Battle Royale in Episode 20 of Beyblade Burst Turbo. * "You will be punished." * "You have been judged!" * "When you look at me like that, it makes me want to break you." * "It seems your eyes have come upon something they never should have seen." * "Aiger Akabane; simply interesting." * "I taught you to respect the wondrous art of destruction, shouldn't you say thank you?" - to Aiger after when talking about how he destroyed Valt Aoi's Wonder Valtryek. * "The time of destruction has come!" * "Aiger, there's something I've been longing to hear, the sound of your despair!" - when trying to destroy Aiger's Z Achilles in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 29. * "Aiger, you never cease to amaze!"- after Aiger withstands Phi's Revive Crush. * "I'm done playing games with you." -to Aiger after Z Achilles breaks * "I meant it when I said I'd take back everything." * "Wanting things that belong to others is bad habit, so I'd suggest that you take care of it." * "I'm the oldest, so I should have first pick!" -in a flashback when he and Hyde were younger * "I am the Lord of Destruction, and I'll wipe every bey out of existence." - after evolving Revive Phoenix into Dread Phoenix. * "Impossible, no matter how hard you try, it is your fate to lose to me." - to Free De La Hoya in Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 43. * "You may think you're in control, but Fafnir's fate is in my hands!" * "It's not your turn yet; I'm saving you for last." - to Valt Aoi meaning he will destroy his Turbo Valtryek after he has destroyed enough beys. * "Now I shall show you true despair!" - when he unleashed Phoenix's spirit. * "I am the Lord of Destruction, no one can defeat me or my Dread Phoenix!" * "You shall grovel before your ruler!" * "Take this! Diving Dread Cannon Crush!" * "AIGER AKABANE!!!!" * "Have you come to mock me?" - to Hyde after losing to Aiger. Trivia * Phi and Hyde both have the same Japanese and English voice actors. * Phi's and Hyde’s Japanese Voice Actor (Takehito Koyasu) also voiced Boris Balkov and Doji in the previous Beyblade series. It is worth noting they were both the main antagonists of their respective eras, just as Phi is for Turbo. * Phi is the first character to have a condition called Heterochromia iridum, where a person has two different eye colors. The second being his younger twin brother Hyde. * His name comes from a letter in the Greek alphabet, (Φ). * Like Aiger and Valt (previously), Phi owns a gold Level Chip on his Bey. * He is the first character in the Burst series to have dark power. * His birthday is February 29 (leap day). * Phi is responsible for the destruction of five Beys, more than any in the entire Burst series. * The outfit that Phi wears after acquiring Dread Phoenix bears a striking resemblance to Shu's Snake Pit attire. * Like Aiger, Phi defeated all members of the Turbo 4. * Phi sets an example as to what Shu would be like if he had never been freed from Spryzen Requiem's control. He also represents what would've happened to Aiger if the latter had continued on his path of corrupted resonance. * As revealed in the Manga, Phi's blood type is RH Null, an extremely rare blood group. * Phi is the only member of the Turbo 4 who does not use a Disc Frame on their Beyblade. References Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Turbo 4 Category:Villains